


...I'll Be There

by tricodeku



Series: Childhood Friends AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, Camping, Endgame Shiro/Adam, Established James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, Matt Holt gets more love in his fic, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega James Griffin (Voltron), Omega Shiro (Voltron), POV Multiple, Tbh this fic is very Adam centric, Werewolves, Whump, alpha adam (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricodeku/pseuds/tricodeku
Summary: Six years after Adam gets turned into a werewolf,  Shiro, Keith, and James must struggle to keep their friend out of danger while keeping their relationships intact.
Relationships: Adam & James Griffin (Voltron), Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Series: Childhood Friends AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747147
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my Childhood Friends au fic "When The Moon Rises"! If you haven't read that this probably won't make any sense, so I think reading that first is recommended!
> 
> Like I stated above, this fic takes place six years after the first one, so Keith is 19, James is 18 going on 19, and Shiro and Adam are 22. (And Matt is like 23.)
> 
> Please heed the warnings! This fic is not especially gory or bloody by any means, but some scenes near the end may get ugly.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for checking out my fic and happy reading!~

James grunted as his back hit the ridges of the lockers, the surface of the metal feeling like ice through the fabric. The hands gripping the front of his shirt were rough and violent, and even though he tried to pry them off, the man holding him was stronger, and he wouldn't budge. The papers that he had been holding were now scattered across the floor, and were certainly crinkled and ruined now with how the alpha was stepping on them.

In hindsight, meeting a nervous girl in a sketchy classroom after school to let her borrow notes had probably not been the brightest idea. But how could he have known, when she didn't smell of a psycho, possessive alpha??

As said alpha was sensing he was thinking of something else, he slammed him against the lockers again, and James felt his anxiety slowly grow in his stomach. The alpha was easily a head taller than him, and his grip on James was like a vice. James didn't appreciate it when he yelled in his face.

"What makes you think you can flirt with my fucking girl!?" He screamed, and James twisted his head uncomfortably so his spit wouldn't land on him.

This delusional alpha. He'd already told him twice that he wasn't!

"I was just trying to give her notes, that doesn't mean I was flirting with her!" He defended himself, while attempting to kick out. But his attacker only pinned down his feet with his knee pressed painfully against his shin.

"That's bullshit! I _saw_ how you were looking at her– don't lie to me you little shit."

James struggled more against his hold, and he grit his teeth. "I'm _not!_ And I already _have_ a mate you dumbass."

A sharp slap was delivered to his cheek as soon as the words left his mouth, and James had to bite his lip so he wouldn't cry out. It stung like hell, but he still defiantly looked up at the asshole in front of him.

"Show me your fucking claim mark, then!" The alpha demanded, with another harsh tug of his shirt, and pain shot through the back of his head as it hit the lockers. This jerk was not going to give up, huh?

James looked up at the alpha's ugly scowl. "I don't have to show you _shit_."

He should have expected the punch, but the ferocity of the action was still surprising as the other's fist collided with his cheek. Pain bloomed in the area instantly, and it throbbed painfully when he looked back up. He probably would have fallen to the ground if the guy wasn't supporting him.

James could hear the girlfriend's shrieks and protests when he was hit. She was trying to pull him off, but the asshole didn't move from his place in front of James. He automatically winced when his fist was brought back again.

But then a familiar gloved hand was on the other's shoulder, and James felt his shoulders relax.

He wasn't surprised to see Keith, a death stare on his face as he shoved the alpha back.

"That's my fucking mate, you piece of shit," He growled dangerously, and the other alpha went pale as he saw his clenched fists. He delivered a sharp blow to his nose, one that was less painful that he probably deserved, but it did the job of him doubling over in pain. Keith's scent was pungent with protectiveness, and it likely stank to the other alpha.

Keith glanced at the alpha's girlfriend and James said nothing as he hooked a hand around his shoulders. His heart was beating so fast, and he was panting so hard, he doubted he could have said anything. "Let's get out of this dump."

As they started to walk out of the school, James wanted to turn to see if the man was bleeding or not, but Keith didn't let him as he cupped his face with his free hand. "Don't– he's probably looking at us right now. He'll be satisfied if you do turn around,"

James nodded stiffly, and he followed Keith out of the building to walk home. He enjoyed when Keith casually stuck his hand on the back pocket of his jeans.

When they were more than far enough away from the school and they were surrounded by the familiar trees, James finally let himself breathe.

"Are you okay?", Keith said, as he looked closely at where James had been hit. "Sorry I couldn't get there earlier– I should have knocked the guy's lights out but his girlfriend was there."

James nodded, and he rubbed at his tender cheek. "Yeah, thanks. But I won't be surprised if it gets bruised…"

Keith quirked an eyebrow and he shrugged. "Nothing that won't heal in a couple of days. I can't believe you're getting a knack for trouble, James Griffin." He teased, and brought him closer to his body.

James flushed red, and he jutted his lip out at the words. "I'm not! I was just trying to be nice and share some notes. Then that jerk showed up out of nowhere…"

A smile broke out on Keith's face in understanding, and he leaned his head against his shoulder. "I know, I know– you were just trying to be a good boy. But seriously– if you see that guy again, tell me and I'll knock him out."

James grinned at his sweet boyfriend. Although he didn't really like violence– he knew Keith was just trying to protect him. "I'll try to remember."

"Did you see his face when I showed up? I swore he almost wanted to pee his pants." Keith snickered, and he reached a hand up to James' nape, admiring the claim bite there. The one he'd given him on his eighteenth birthday.

His fingers running over the sensitive skin always managed to send shivers up James' spine. "I think that's cause you've made a bit of a reputation for yourself,"

"I know, isn't it awesome?" Keith said, and his eyes glittered mischievously like he was 13 again. "That's cuz he knew no one messes with my omega," he teased, and nuzzled James' cheek playfully, scenting him as he did so.

James' heart skipped a few beats in his chest and he laughed softly at the ticklish feeling.

"Guess what– Shiro got my bike working again. We were gonna do the cliff jump but we wanted to wait for you and Adam."

James perked up at the information. "They already came back?"

Keith nodded enthusiastically. "Just this morning, and I think they're waiting for us right now. Come on!"

The alpha knew how excited James was to see their friends again after so long, and they didn't waste any more time stalling as they sprinted across the gravelly road.

James couldn't remember the last time that he'd seen their faces. Shiro had been busy with his teaching across the other part of town so they didn't get many chances to hang out, and Adam was busy with his studies and helping run his parent's business. He was overjoyed that they'd come visit at the same time.

When they arrived at their special place by a clearing in the woods, he could see Shiro was already on his motorbike, no helmet or protective gear in sight. He was just as he'd remember him– black hair and broad shoulders and the familiar scar over the bridge of his nose. He smiled when he saw him, and Keith immediately raced to his side.

"Hey, James! Keith, you ready to do this?"

"You know it, Shiro!"

James greeted him happily with a wave, and he turned his head to look for their fourth friend. He beamed when Adam appeared out of the trees, arms outstretched and a soft smile on his face.

"Adam!"

He immediately went for the hug, almost tumbling the other over from the force, and he squeezed the alpha tight. He missed his familiar coffee bean and parchment smell, pungent and sweet and slightly bitter beneath the milky scent. Even with his growth spurt, Adam still towered over him– as expected for alphas– but James didn't mind, as it made for better hugs. He was so happy to see his friend.

"You didn't shoot up in height again, did you?" Adam asked, and it brought a grin to James' face.

"You know I didn't," he laughed, and he buried his face in Adam's soft shirt.

When he pulled back, his smile slightly faltered though, as he saw dark rings under Adam's eyes.

He must have had a rough time before he'd come here with Shiro. Without his trigger around to calm him down, his state as a werewolf only lasted longer and longer, and he could barely see faint scratches and scars on his brown skin.

"How are you?" James said softly, hoping the concern wasn't as evident on his face. He always worried for Adam– often trying to talk to him whenever he could– but he knew the alpha liked to keep his feelings to himself.

Adam slightly raised his brows, but a sympathetic look fell over his sharp features. It was like his monthly transformations were aging him even faster. "I'm fine. Just been having a bad past few months. I've had worse, actually, but I've been learning to control it and it's getting easier."

"Are you resting a lot?"

"I have to, but it's hard. Tending my own wounds hasn't exactly been easy," Adam said with a weak chuckle, but it came out as more of a scoff. He reached into the mini cooler on the ground to take out two sodas for them both.

James furrowed his brows at his words.

 _His own wounds?_ Why was he talking like he'd been by himself during his transformations? He knew Adam liked to go out into the woods to deal with it– but Shiro regularly went with him. At least, he did last time that he had checked.

"Shiro hasn't been helping you?"

He regretted the words as soon as he'd said them, because Adam's gaze instantly darkened and his mouth thinned into a straight line. "Shiro and I… we're taking a break. Well, we're technically not together anymore," he said with a sigh, and James let his dumb mouth click shut.

_They had broken up?_

He almost couldn't believe it– since they were teens, the two had always seemed so close, like nothing could come between them. What had happened? He felt foolish that he hadn't even noticed in the first place– there was no trace of the omega's scent on Adam.

"I'm sorry," James quickly said, and he placed his hand on his friend's arm. "I shouldn't have said anything…"

But the alpha only lifted his chin, and he gave him a tiny smile like nothing was wrong. "You're fine. I can tell you more about it later if you want. But at least I'm glad to see things between you and Keith have been going well."

"Huh?" James only realized he was talking about Keith's scent on him when he saw his teasing grin, and he blushed. "Oh...yeah… he actually saved me from this jerk after school today. I think he almost broke his nose."

"Why am I not surprised by that at all..."

Their attentions were pulled away to Keith and Shiro on the motorbike as he revved the machine up obnoxiously and Keith yelled. "Hey! Are you two watching!? This is gonna be the greatest jump ever!"

James' eyes widened at his reckless mate. "You're not gonna wear a helmet?!"

"I'll be okay, babe. C'mon, Shiro!" And the alpha brought down the goggles to his eyes as Shiro squeezed the handles.

"You're going to get _hurt!_ " James protested, and Keith's excited grin didn't make him feel any better. Scratch that– they were going to get each other _killed._

But the two could only watch as they happily sped down the cliffside to their little makeshift ramp, and James groaned, while the alpha held the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

He couldn't blame him.

xxx

When the two came back up the cliff with dirt on their faces and sticks and leaves in their hair, James wanted to laugh, but also scold them. They were lucky they didn't have any broken bones!

Keith tried to give him a kiss, but he instantly moved out of the way when he got close, and it produced a whine out of the alpha.

"Your face is covered in mud, Keith!"

"If I wash up, then would you let me?"

He smiled when Keith ran back towards the house after he told him yes, leaving the rest of them behind.

"Keith– wait up! Weren't we gonna make burgers?" Shiro called, and he followed right after him. A barbeque sounded perfect right now– So James started walking back to the house with them.

He stopped when he heard Adam's voice call out "Wait, James," and he turned around to face the taller brunet.

It was just the two of them now, and James had a feeling he wanted to talk to him alone. "Adam? What is it?"

The alpha was sporting an uncharacteristically shy look on his face, and he slowly walked up to him with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He dipped his head before he spoke.

"James… um. You don't have to, but, I was just wondering if you'd come help me with…" His voice trailed off, but James knew exactly what he was talking about. "It's in a few days, and, without Shiro I just…"

James smiled sadly, and he nodded his head. "Of course I'll help you, Adam. That's what friends are for."

Seeing the other's hesitance almost broke his heart, but he knew that he needed the help now more than ever. Adam could be extremely reserved, and James was just proud that he did the effort of coming up to him and asking for help.

A soft smile spread on Adam's face at his answer, and he didn't need to say it for James to know that he was thankful. The alpha let himself be dragged when James tugged at his hand.

"Promise I'll be there, okay? Now let's go eat with our friends."

xxx

Keith put the last of the plates in the cabinet, as James rinsed and dried his hands in the sink. It was getting late– the sounds of crickets chirping were starting to get loud, and Shiro and Adam had already gone home after their meal. They had had fun, like always, but Keith couldn't help but feel like something was off by his friends' interactions a few hours earlier.

"Did Adam and Shiro seem weird to you today?" He asked, as he washed his hands in the sink when his mate was done.

The omega in front of him was quiet, which likely meant something was absolutely going through his brain. He stilled when he asked the question, and Keith raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong?"

Jamie looked at him with wide, confused eyes, like he was shocked. "Shiro didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

The brunet bit his lip, and Keith followed him upstairs to his bedroom. "I don't know if I should say…"

"If it's important, then I should know, right?" Keith sprawled over onto his clean sheets, and he guided James' arm to lay next to him. He didn't want to pry, but it sounded like it was important.

The other crawled into the mattress beside him sporting a worried expression. "I just don't know if _I_ should be the one to tell you..."

"Did something happen between Adam or Shiro or somethin'?"

James glanced to the side, and then back up at him, and Keith was _really_ curious now. "Kind of. Well, they kind of… broke up."

Keith would have shot up in his bed if James wasn't so comfortably spooned next to him. " _What?_ Why didn't Shiro tell me anything??" This was _news_ , and so totally unexpected. Had he even heard correctly?

James pressed his lips together and he sighed. "He probably didn't want to ruin our nice day, but, Adam was the one to tell me."

Keith wasn't surprised– if Adam told anyone about something like that, it was likely going to be Jamie first.

"Do you know what happened? I was wondering why Shiro seemed so… _off._ Like he was bothered underneath all his happiness."

"I don't know, but Adam might tell me later."

Keith buried his head in James' back, right below his nape. "I'd never think they'd actually break up… Do you think it has something to do with Adam's transformations every month?"

James rolled over to his back, and wriggled back to Keith's embrace with his front facing him. His eyebrows knitted together like he was concerned. "I don't know but, this feels like we're gossiping about our friends…"

Keith could sense his uncertainty, so he kissed his forehead in consolation. "We don't have to keep talking about it if you don't want to. Let's just sleep."

His mate snuggled closer in his arms, and Keith's heart fluttered at the action. When they were all cozy in his bed and James closed his eyes, he reached over his nightstand to turn off the light, and let sleep overcome him too.

xxx

The worst part of being a werewolf, in Adam's opinion, was when the moon wasn't at its highest peak anymore, and all of his bruises and cuts came back when he finally transformed into a human again. He could barely feel any of them when he was in his other state, but as soon as he felt like himself again, it was like the pain only intensified tenfold. Something wet was on his upper back now, and Adam was eternally grateful that he didn't have to see the blood he knew was pouring there. He didn't feel like passing out on the forest floor at the moment, especially before James showed up.

He trudged through the muddy ground until a small figure appeared in the distance, and he knew it was the younger omega.

"Adam!"

James ran to him as soon as he saw him, and he could see he was carrying a small picnic basket with him, and clad in a warm hoodie to protect him from the cold. He gasped when he saw what was surely the nasty wound on his back, and steadied him in his place.

"Let's sit down here," James said, and he pulled him to a nearby tree stump. Adam obliged without protest, too exhausted to say otherwise even if he wanted to.

James' voice was laced with concern when he spoke, and he picked at his shirt with a delicate hand. "You're bleeding… it's okay, I brought supplies to patch you up."

Although he knew it was stupid, Adam couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for making the other leave the comfort of his bed just for him. "Sorry it's so late…"

But the omega paid him no mind, and quickly got to work with tending to his wound. He didn't exactly remember how he got it, but he vaguely remembered a particularly pointy branch was involved while he was sprinting through the woods.

He winced slightly as James pulled his shirt back, and the other quickly apologized.

By the time his shoulder and neck were wrapped up in white bandages, Adam felt more awake, and the sweetness of James' scent helped calm him down.

"There," James said, and he stashed away the alcohol he'd used to disinfect his cut in the basket. "How are you feeling? Does your head hurt?"

"Not as much anymore thanks to you," He replied with a grateful smile.

"I also brought sandwiches to replenish your energy, Keith helped me make them…"

Adam took one of the wrapped sandwiches in his hand with a thanks, and immediately took a bite into it. He was so exhausted it actually felt like heaven on his tongue. His kindness reminded him of Shiro. Too bad the omega hadn't exactly been as kind to him the last few months…

Adam looked up to see James was already staring at him, and he knew that he was thinking about what had gone down between them. He put the sandwich down on his lap with a sigh. Better to just rip the band-aid off.

"Shiro… we broke up soon after he started his teaching, but things had already been pretty rocky between us. At first he could deal with these nights just fine, but then he started showing up here less and less. I know he'd never admit it, but… I'm pretty sure he's afraid of me."

Adam looked to the distance so he didn't have to face James' sad, worried eyes. He didn't say anything, so the alpha continued.

"Of course, he hasn't said anything like that to my face– but I can see it in his eyes. I guess he's just afraid one day I might bite him or our kids would turn out like me one day…" He grumbled bitterly, keeping his eyes on the dirty forest floor. Shiro wasn't a bad person by any means, and he could see where all his concerns were coming from, but it never failed to hurt Adam's heart whenever he looked at him with _that_ particular look in his eyes. His _own boyfriend_ was afraid of him. And he didn't even bother to help him anymore in his time in need. Needless to say, it left Adam feeling extremely bitter and dreadful.

"Adam… I'm so sorry," He heard James say, and a warm hand landed on his good shoulder in a comforting manner. "You shouldn't have to go through this alone. Even as your friend, I still think he should have tried to help you…"

Adam closed his eyes. "I don't know. Sometimes I think it's for the better that he didn't– maybe I _would_ have gotten out of control at some point…"

"But friends are _always_ supposed to help each other!" James exclaimed, and his lips turned into a determined frown.

Adam breathed softly, and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards at his passion. "I guess I have to agree with that,"

James pulled his knees toward his chest, and he set the basket down next to him. His sugary scent changed slightly, but it wasn't unpleasant. "I can't help but feel like… maybe things would've been different if…"

Adam creased his eyebrows together, and he waited for the omega to finish. His expression was riddled with guilt, and his scent was growing more pungent by the second with distress. Wait. He had seen that look before.

"...You still think it was your fault, don't you?" Adam said so he didn't have to, and he felt his heart squeeze at the expression on his face. He _did_ believe that.

Adam scooted closer to him to examine his sad eyes and his trembling lip.

"James– what happened to me was _not_ your fault, okay? That wolf would have bitten either you or me, and I'm glad that it was me. If Keith's dad had walked you home that day instead, then he wouldn't have been able to raise his only son if he got bit. And he would have been a danger to him if anyone found out. Don't think that it was your fault ever again, okay?"

Adam pulled James in with his good arm into a side hug, and the younger squeezed him back, his breaths coming out harsh as he tried not to cry.

The sight almost made Adam's heart break into little pieces– he couldn't believe that the omega had been thinking that the entire time. How often did he lay awake at night, feeling guilty about what happened that one night? It was too much to bear, so he held him tightly instead. Hopefully now, he would understand that he was fine.

James' cheeks were flushed when he let him go, but Adam couldn't let him be sad the rest of the night, and he offered him a small smile.

"Having to go through this every month is honestly the least of my problems, okay? I'm just lucky I didn't grow a tail and ears, because then Keith never would have stopped teasing me."

James laughed wetly and he wiped at his nose. "That's true, I don't think he would have either."

"Do you want to go back to his house? I know that it's pretty cold out here," Adam said, looking at James cuddling himself in his hoodie.

But the omega just leaned his head against his shoulder and sighed softly, like he was growing sleepy again. "No, we can stay a few more minutes. I don't want you to be alone."

That warmed Adam's heart even more, and he grinned back. "Okay. A few more minutes it is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please read the tags to make sure you're okay with reading everything mentioned! Hope you enjoy!

It was late when Shiro showed up at his house the next day, freshly showered and smelling of something lemony Adam didn't recognize. He almost had half a mind to turn him away at the late hour, but then he'd remembered how James had said friends help each other. Well, at least he was only there to pick up his parent's tool box for his bike and nothing more.

Adam stepped aside, And Shiro came in with a bashful look on his face. He seemed almost pleased to see him, but maybe that was due to the fact that he had been doing something else. But Adam didn't ponder much about it. When he sat down on the kitchen table as he waited for him to get his things, he was surprised to hear a soft gasp from the other.

"Adam– your _back–_ what happened to you?"

Curious, Adam looked to his shoulder at the bandages there, that had become visible when he absentmindedly took his flannel off. Oh yeah. He'd almost forgotten about that.

"Just a stupid tree branch that I ran into yesterday, it's no big deal," he muttered, and went back to stirring the tea and honey in his mug with a spoon.

But Shiro clearly didn't think so, because he got closer to inspect the wound, his thick black eyebrows drawing together like he was worried. "Did… you go to the doctor? That looks like it was really painful, Adam."

"No, James helped me wrap it up," he answered lazily, and took a sip of his drink.

A rollercoaster of emotions played on Shiro's face, from confusion, to displeasure, and then confusion again. "You… asked _him_ to help you?"

The way that he said _'him'_ only ticked Adam off, as if he was implying James wasn't fit for the job of taking care of him, and he looked at the omega with a raised eyebrow. "What–is there something _wrong_ with that?"

But the unpleasant expression vanished just as quick as it had come, and Shiro raised his hands in mock surrender. "N-no! I just– you could have called me if it was really bad," He said, and rubbed at the back of his neck.

 _Was he serious?_ Adam wanted to laugh. After so many months leaving him alone to bleed out because his injuries, coming home exhausted and tired to hell and back, it was _now_ that he wanted to help. He couldn't believe it.

"Would you even have come if I did?" Adam asked bitterly, keeping his eyes on the omega, like a challenge.

Shiro's eyes widened at the question, but they were still soft. "...I ...Of _course_ I would have, Adam. Or, at least I would have tried to…"

Yeah right. Even _he_ sounded like he didn't believe that statement. The bitter feeling coiling in Adam's stomach only intensified. "Yeah, I'm sure you would have," he said sarcastically, and didn't even bother looking up at him again. "That sounds just like what you said last time."

Shiro's hands clenched into fists, and his mouth thinned at his words. "Adam, you _know_ I've been busy with my classes… and I still am. I can't always be there for you exactly when you need me."

Now _that_ was a rich statement– that was a total and complete lie. "You mean busy with your classes that take place during the day? It's fine to just admit you don't like doing it, Shiro. I _know_ that it's tiring to deal with, I _get it_ ," he sighed. "And I'm just lucky I had someone there to help me last night."

How he wished Shiro would just admit that he didn't like going out in the dead of night to tend to his wounds– but he was almost as stubborn as Keith.

Shiro shook his head in denial, and he got closer to him when Adam tried to stand up. "But– you could have gotten seriously hurt tonight, Adam! Is James even trained for medical things like that?"

Adam's jaw clenched in fury. "Does it _matter?_ Why are you so hung up about that anyway?" At least he actually _showed up._

Shiro dipped his head, looking almost _hurt_.

"...I just don't understand why you wouldn't just call me instead. Do you not trust me anymore or something?"

Trust? Was he even _hearing_ himself?

Adam growled deep and low in his throat. "Shiro, I had to deal with it on my own for _months–_ because _you_ didn't want to be there for me. Did you just forget that? I think you can understand why I _didn't_ call you last night," he spit out, and Shiro's expression turned into one of guilt.

The omega's scent had started to become acrid, so Adam turned around to put some distance between them. He could tell that Shiro was trying hard to think of what to say, and he took his bottom lip between those perfect teeth. "I mean… if you _bothered_ to ask me a few more times, I– I would have thought more about coming! You can't expect me to read your mind, Adam!"

Adam sighed as he talked, and he rubbed at his temple to soothe his growing headache. He couldn't believe that Shiro would say something so ridiculous, but he almost snapped at his last sentence. "You already _know_ how difficult this is for me! Ever since it happened the first time! I didn't think I'd even _need_ to ask for help from my own boyfriend!"

James' words came flooding back to him and Adam grit his teeth together anxiously, feeling his eyes sting with what were the beginning of tears.

Friends were _always_ supposed to help each other.

Was it so wrong that he wanted his boyfriend's comfort during his painful transformations during the full moon? Was it selfish that he got angry when Shiro didn't show up? He knew his world didn't revolve around him– but God if it didn't make Adam feel like he was so alone, like he _had_ nobody. He just wanted to feel like Shiro _cared._

Adam quickly wiped at his watery eyes, because he was _not_ going to cry like a child in front of Shiro tonight.

And the other's grey eyes crinkled in regret, or maybe pity, and he remained quiet as Adam sat back down on the couch. 

"Adam…"

"Just take your stuff and _leave_ , Shiro. I'm already exhausted from last night," he said gruffly, and rested his head against both hands. He didn't want to see the other anymore, especially when he was looking at him like _that._

It was better if he was just alone.

They didn't tell each other goodbye when Shiro exited the door.

xxx

Adam was initially glad that the full moon had come around earlier than Halloween day, as he always liked to spend it with their little group of friends, watching terrible horror movies and helping James make pie, but he never expected for their plans to change to a dumb Halloween party. At least, it was only dumb because Matt was hosting it, and he already knew that there was going to be too much booze and dumb party games that he was certainly way too old for. But he went regardless because James had begged him, and he figured that he would take advantage of the free food.

When he entered the party at approximately ten o' clock, it was just like he'd predicted it would be– loud music blaring through the walls like a nightclub, and almost too many people for him to recognize. Either Matt must have made a lot of friends over the past few months, or they had just taken the liberty to bring their own friends along. He guessed it was the latter.

One couldn't even tell it was supposed to be Halloween themed, if you just ignored the occasional orange and purple lights, but at least a few people had come in their costumes, while others stayed in their civvies.

Adam first took refuge by pouring himself some punch, and he wondered what Keith was up to at the moment. No doubt having fun with Shiro somewhere else– and he only hoped he didn't accidentally burn the house down or get in trouble while they were here.

He slipped into the corner of the party, where the windows were open and the stench of alcohol wasn't so strong, and he made sure not to bump into any dancing bodies on the way. Loud hollering caught his attention on his right, and just through the crowd, a familiar head of black hair came into view.

It was Shiro, partaking in some sort of party game– where they passed a piece of paper around in a circle using their mouths and their sucking breaths. His face was flushed a bright red, very clearly as a result of drinking quite a lot, and to his left was Matt, face just as flushed. Shiro wore a big smile on his face as Matt passed the paper to his mouth, but then the other boy let it drop between them and pressed their lips together, in an enthusiastic kiss.

They didn't stop after their friends told them to– and Adam felt something awful in his stomach twist, understanding why Shiro had smelled of citrus the other day. He quickly tamped the ugly feeling down in his gut by taking a sip of his punch, and forced himself to look away from the sight.

It didn't matter that Shiro was with someone else– but it certainly didn't make him feel any better that he had moved on so quickly. But what did he expect? Literally anyone else would have chosen someone more normal than him. Someone that wasn't such… a burden.

It was the logical choice. But if he understood that, then why did his heart feel like it was being brutally squeezed in someone's hand?

Adam scoffed into his drink, willing those ridiculous feelings away. He _shouldn't_ have cared that Shiro– that his _ex–_ was kissing someone else, so he wasn't about to start physically showing it. Nope. Not today.

He was going to turn back around to see what they had around to eat, or maybe look for James, but it was just his luck that one of Matt's friends saw him before he could, and he cursed softly under his breath.

"Hey! Isn't that Adam? What's he doing here?"

"Uh, earth to Richard, I invited him, dumbass," Came Matt's slurred voice, and he rubbed at his eye as he more or less stumbled to his feet. God, how much had they had to drink?

He wasn't surprised when the alpha grabbed him by the arm and started leading him to their little game, taking his drink with the other. "We've got room for one more if you wanna play…"

But that was literally the last thing that he wanted to do right now, so he pulled away from his grip. "No thanks, I was going to get some food."

His loud friend almost startled him when he spoke, and his eyes shot up to meet greens and blonde hair. "Come _oooon_ , don't be such a square, buddy. Let's just do one round."

Adam couldn't help but glance at Shiro, who was looking at him with a strange smile, and he narrowed his eyes. "No thanks. I'm good," He repeated.

"What the fuck, dude? He literally _invited you_ to _his_ party," One of his other friends said, like it was a good reason to sit down, and he drunkenly yanked at Adam's shirt with his hand.

"Stop– I said I _did_ n't want to play," Adam growled out, stepping back, and disappointment fell over Matt's face like his parents had told him no candy before bed.

"The fuck is _your_ problem?" The blond one said, and he followed his gaze until it landed on Shiro.

Fuck.

"Ohhhh, you're _that_ Adam?" He chortled like it was the most hilarious thing in the world, and it only intensified the redness on his face. "That why you don't wanna play? He doesn't want to see his ex kiss someone else,"

Shiro smiled dopily when the others laughed, like he wasn't all there, and they nudged him in the ribs playfully.

Adam's stomach tightened, and he clenched his jaw hard, hoping that his vexation wasn't showing on his face. "Sorry I don't want to get wasted like yourself," he responded, and a chorus of childish 'ooohs' erupted at the other boy, who fumed in his seat.

Adam couldn't help but roll his eyes. He was just about done with these idiots, so Adam turned on his heel to get another drink. "I'll see you later, Matt."

"Wait!!" The apricot-haired boy tugged at his shirt desperately, and he drunkenly swooned to the side with the effort. "We can play another game– it doesn't have to be that one," He said, and Adam could smell the heavy alcohol on his breath.

He tried not to think about how those same lips had kissed Shiro not two minutes ago.

"Matt– I really don't feel like it–"

"Just leave 'im, Matty! He doesn't know how to enjoy himself like a normal ass person." His friend shouted from behind him, but Matt paid him no mind.

The blond turned to Shiro with a hiccup and a derisive laugh. "Is that why you broke up with him, Shiro? He was too fucking dull for you?"

Adam's body stilled at that, and he watched as the omega chuckled woozily at the other' question, his eyes glassy and looking up at him with a crimson face. "I guess that was one reason," he slurred, and the boys around him burst into mocking giggles at his answer.

Adam felt his heart sink into his stomach, and he frowned. "I'm out of here," he decided with a mutter, and pushed aside the other alpha to walk through.

"Wait– don't forget your drink!" One of his friends snickered, and Adam took it with a scowl.

He swiftly turned back to the front of the house to get away, but not before he heard one last scornful comment.

"Just leave him alone. He's gotta go and get all weepy about his ex."

Adam bit at his bottom lip, and he let out a frustrated sigh. "Assholes."

That's all they were. Drunk assholes, who didn't care about any stupid thing that came out of their mouths. His anger towards Shiro stirred within him, and his hands balled into fists as he sat down on the porch.

He knew it was a bad idea to come here, especially when _Shiro_ was going to be here with all his other dumb friends. And now he _was_ acting like they'd said– he was starting to get weepy because it was fucking stupid. God, how he hoped the full moon would just come out and put him out of his misery.

He bitterly drank the punch, and swallowed it with the rest of his anger down. He had to cool it– otherwise he'd never hear the end of their teasing, if they ever met up again. That would just satisfy them ever more– and prove how right they had been.

Suddenly, a warm feeling overcame him like water, and he felt his tense shoulders relax. It was like a hug enveloping him whole– and Adam looked up confusedly to find the sweet source.

It was James, smiling down at him and releasing calming pheromones not so subtly in his direction, dressed in a warm jacket and jeans. He looked so happy to see him– and immediately sat down next to him on the porch's steps.

"Hey Adam– what are you doing out here in the cold? Are you okay?"

The corner of his lips twitched downwards in worry, and Adam felt even worse for making him upset again.

"Just enjoying the night air," he lied in a stale voice, not trying too hard to be convincing. The omega could probably smell what he was feeling anyway.

James smiled, amused at his answer and he scooted closer at him for warmth. "I thought you said you hated the cold," he pointed out.

Adam blinked, perplexed as he ran through all his memories, looking for when he'd declared that. "...I don't think I've ever said that in my life."

James grinned happily. "I know– I just wanted to see your confused face," he teased with a bright smile, and Adam huffed out a soft chuckle.

"But seriously– did something happen? I saw Shiro inside but he wasn't with you…"

The mention of Shiro brought him back down to earth, and the momentary joy he had been feeling was immediately crushed. He sipped the rest of his punch and stared at the ice. "... Apparently he's with Matt now, and he's been telling his little friends that we've ended things," He sighed.

James' round eyes widened apologetically.

"Oh. I'm sorry for bringing it up...Did they say something about you?"

James must've released more calming pheromones at that, because he was feeling even calmer than before. He sighed and shook his head. "They didn't say anything I won't get over… they were just being stupid and drunk."

"...Ah. Well, I can talk to them if you want me to," James offered, and he clasped his hands together over his knees.

Adam lifted his brows, but he didn't want to cause the omega more trouble. "No, you don't have to. I don't want them bothering you, too."

Adam blinked his eyes several times, in an effort to focus on what was in front of him. He was suddenly starting to feel so lightheaded– James' pheromones must have affected him more than he initially thought, which was strange. He cleared his throat roughly.

"Anyways, you can go back inside if you want to. I'll be okay." He was getting so used to James trying to look out for him, he knew he would have stayed the rest of the night if need be. He was sweet.

"That's fine, I like it out here! Plus if they come back to say mean things, I'll be here to stop them," James said proudly, and Adam felt his heart warm at the words.

His entire body felt light now, and he tilted his body towards the omega. His pheromones must have worked _extremely_ well, because it was almost fogging up his thoughts. "You're too nice, James," he replied with a smile, and it was reciprocated.

James smelled so good– so sugary and sweet he felt like it was taking up his entire brain, and in fact– it was all he could think about at the moment. He rolled his tongue in his mouth, still tasting the fruity punch he had drunk on his taste buds.

The world blurred around the edges as he focused solely on him, and Adam's heart beat faster in his chest, blinking his eyes to keep himself alert, although it was hard.

He'd never really noticed until now, but the young omega had certainly bloomed over the years– his soft cheeks making way for sharp cheekbones and a strong jawline, and his build maturing into that of a man. He wasn't that little defenseless kid anymore– and Adam would be lying if he said he didn't find him attractive. Because he was– and he was soft and kind just like Shiro had been.

_Shiro…_

The deep, ugly feeling from before threatened to rise and spread throughout his body, and Adam could only think about how Shiro and Matt had kissed– passionate and caring like they had been in love for years. Like Adam meant nothing to the omega. It made his blood boil, and his heart yearned for the comfort of another. And he was sitting right in front of him, looking like an angel and smelling of sweet sugar. James always helped him. He was always there for him even when Shiro wasn't.

Adam's world spun with every minuscule movement that he made, and he had to support himself on the porch so he wouldn't lean to one side. When the hell had he become so sleepy? It was barely eleven… But that didn't matter, because James was in front of him with his perfect pink lips and his pretty face.

His brain barely registered when the other gazed up at him with a questioning look, but Adam zeroed in on him anyway, hands coming up to his shoulders so he wouldn't fall back. He felt so disoriented.

"Adam?" He heard, but it was like he was underwater, and James blinked slowly, innocently as he leaned in.

He didn't remember telling his brain to move forward as he closed his eyes, and he definitely didn't remember pressing his lips to the other's in a soft kiss.

He was warm, and sweet tasting, and Adam felt like his head was in the clouds for a few mere milliseconds.

But the tender moment quickly ended as hands pushed him back, and those big doe eyes looked at him with confusion and mouth agape. The scent of a distressed omega reached his nose, and Adam blinked in equal confusion.

_"Adam… ?"_

Was he the one saying that? He felt like he wasn't himself, like during many of his transformations, only different. It felt like cold water being poured over his head when he realized what he had done, and dread quickly settled inside his stomach.

Oh fuck.

_Fuck!_

He recoiled from James' touch like his body was a hot stove, and brought a hand to cover his mouth in horror. What had he done? Keith was going to _kill him–_ but most importantly, James was _taken,_ and he may have possibly just ruined their friendship forever.

"I'm– I'm sorry," He slurred, and it took a herculean effort to get to his feet, but he immediately stumbled to the side when he did. James was saying something– but he couldn't hear, and Adam only headed back inside the house, feeling like he was going to throw up.

A sharp pain in his stomach caused him to double over, and he heard multiple jeers and laughter when he did. It was so bright, and it took him a second to realize the laughter had been directed at him. He faintly recognized the voices– it was Matt's friends.

His eyes scanned with difficulty back to the cup he'd been holding, and realization hit him like a freight train. Of course.

They had put something in his fucking drink.

That explained how light headed he was– and how he felt like he was going to pass out. Fuck! How could he have not noticed when Matt took his drink away!?

"Feeling a little _woozy?_ " One of them taunted, and Adam had just enough energy to snap his head up at them.

 _"Fuck you,"_ he spit out, and he went to lean on the edge of the wall.

It was fine. He'd been through this many times before… if he could just lay down– and get the blood rushing back to his brain– he would probably feel better. That was it. But then again, having a trigger and being drugged didn't exactly work the same way.

A pair of hands touched his arm, and Adam jerked away at the contact, although his movements felt languid and weak.

His distorted vision made him feel anxious– he could barely see who or what was in front of him anymore, and his nausea was getting worse. The mixed scents of everyone at the party didn't help– and he only turned around to go get some fresh air– wherever the front door was. His eyelids felt so heavy, so drowsy– and Adam wanted to fall asleep so bad.

He couldn't even stop the next person that grabbed him by the hand, and he didn't remember anything after that.


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing he noticed when he finally came to, was that something cold was being pressed to his forehead– and gentle fingers were adjusting a blanket up to his neck. The next was that the world above him was blurry– because someone had taken off his glasses.

Actually, where the hell was he anyway? He was on something cushiony, like a bed perhaps, and he vaguely recognized the surroundings above him. He definitely didn't remember walking home, or even leaving the party at all in the first place. It was just all fragments of loud music and terrible feelings and feeling like he'd been asleep the entire time. And….fuck. Like an idiot with a death wish, he'd kissed James.

He let out a soft moan as his head pounded with a headache, and he looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling with heavy eyelids.

Was he still at Matt's house? Now that his senses were clearing up, he could smell citrus. That, and along with smoky firewood, but it was so pungent– like it was right next to him. But that couldn't have been possible because the person taking care of him was definitely _not_ Keith…

But as he tiredly turned his head over to see the person holding the cool pack to his head, Adam swore that he felt his soul leave his body as blue eyes met brown.

" _Keith!?_ What the hell are you _doing!?_ " He exclaimed, and pushed himself up to get as far away from him as humanly possible on the couch. Couch. He was on Matt's couch.

Fuck, Keith had come to kill him while he was asleep– and now he'd never get to apologize to James–

But Keith just drew his eyebrows together, and barked at him to lay back down. "Will you calm down!? I barely even touched you! Jamie is gonna get mad at me if he sees you like this,"

"Like...like what?" Fuck, his head hurt so much.

"Being up and about when you're not supposed to," Keith grumbled, and he forced his head back down on the pillow with a hand, and Adam let him.

Out of all the people that could have possibly been taking care of him at this moment, Keith would have had to be the last that he'd expected. But James was likely the one to put him to it– fuck, had he already told him about last night?

Guilt riddled every part of Adam's being, and he pressed his lips together anxiously.

Keeping it a secret wasn't an option, because Keith had a right to know. What he did to James– and how he possibly fucked up their friendship forever. He couldn't hide it.

Adam took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Keith– I have to tell you something."

But the alpha didn't glance down at him, too focused keeping the cool pack on his head. "Don't waste your breath. I already know what happened, Adam."

"What?"

Keith rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "I already know about you and James."

Adam shut his eyes, and he clenched his jaw anxiously. There was nothing else he could do. James and his friendship had probably been ruined forever. And he had been so nice to him too...

" _Fuck_ , Keith, I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

_For what?_ Wasn't he seething with rage about what he had done??

"Keith– I _kissed_ your _mate_."

Keith knitted his eyebrows together, and his expression turned more serious. "Yeah, I know. But I also know you were drugged without your consent. You weren't thinking straight, Adam. I highly doubt you would have done so if you weren't."

What the hell? Keith _wasn't_ going to kill him? "But– I _felt_ like I wanted to… I still _did it…_ "

Keith jutted his lip out, and he put his hands on his hips. "Adam, do you even remember what happened after the party?"

Adam scrunched his nose, and he tried to go back to the last thing he'd remember from the night before. But it was all a blur, and he couldn't pinpoint exactly when he had gone back inside the house.

His silence was enough of an answer, and Keith crossed his arms over his chest, something like sympathy painting his features. "See? You can't. You were under a heavy drug, Adam. You weren't acting like yourself. When Matt's dad found out, he was furious. The guys he met at the party are probably gonna go to jail for what they did."

Adam sighed frustratedly, and he gnawed at his bottom lip. "But... James probably still hates me… it doesn't make any difference."

He felt a sharp pain on his arm, and he recoiled it back instantly. Keith had pinched him!

"Ouch! What was that for!?"

Keith' inky blue eyes were rolled to the ceiling in annoyance, like he had said something ridiculous. "Don't be stupid, Adam, of course James doesn't hate you. He knows that you were drugged too. Actually– he was the first one to find out and then he called for me to help."

James… didn't hate him?

He looked away from Keith, suddenly feeling more shy in front of the alpha that he'd ever been before. "...I'm still really sorry."

Keith kneeled next to him, and he took the ice pack off his face. He bent his head, and a pinkness rose to his cheeks.

"Look, I'm not gonna say this again because I don't want to, but James and I _trust_ you or whatever, _okay?_ I know you never would have kissed him in any other situation... And despite what you think, he's _not_ mad at you. I know James cares about you a lot, so he's not gonna throw all your friendship away because of one kiss you didn't even have control over. So stop stressing so much because he's gonna get upset you're _not_ relaxing, okay!?"

Adam let out a deep breath, and he forced his muscles to relax, taking in all that Keith had said to him. He was beyond relieved, and he didn't even think Keith could be so nice before.

He lay still as he put the ice pack on his forehead again. "Thank you…"

Keith's blush worsened at that, and he looked away from him with grit teeth. "But you're still a nerd though! Don't think me being nice is a thing that's gonna happen often."

"Gee, thanks for that," He replied, but he felt too grateful for the alpha to get annoyed at him. 

It was at that moment that the door opened a crack, and Keith looked over to see who it was. "That must be James. I'll leave you two to talk, okay?" And he walked back towards the door.

Adam nodded stiffly, and he sat up on the couch after taking off the ice pack on his head. He reached for his glasses on the couch's arm, and put them on.

Even if Keith had said that James wasn't mad– he couldn't help but feel immense guilt that he had broken James' trust. Because he didn't view him that way– and he was one of Adam's closest friends.

His lips tightened anxiously as the omega walked into the room, no trace of anger in his face, but only curiosity, and Adam's heart thrummed in his chest.

He sighed and hung his head.

"James… I'm… I'm really sor–"

But he didn't get to finish, because the omega's warm body was suddenly pressed against his own, and brown, cinnamony hair was in his face. James was hugging him, burying his face in his chest.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Adam– I was so scared that you wouldn't wake up. I had to call for Keith's help during the party and– I should have noticed sooner that something wasn't right…"

Adam shut his eyes, and he put a hand to the back of James' head. How could he have possibly been worried for him after what he did?? His kindness struck something in his heart and he squeezed him tighter.

"You still took care of me when I needed it the most. Again. Thank you, James."

James let out a little muffled noise, and the younger pulled away to look up at him directly. His voice was hushed when he spoke.

"And about what happened– I know you didn't mean to, okay? So don't worry about it too much."

Adam couldn't help but tense at James talking about the kiss, but he nodded anyway, and the knot in his stomach unraveled.

James went on his tippy-toes to hug him better, and Adam leaned into it, enjoying the warmth the omega gave off.

His eyes flashed upwards when he sensed movement, and he saw that Shiro was leaning against the door frame, arms folded over his chest and a sullen look on his face.

When he made eye contact he shifted in place, and his eyes darted towards the floor instead. He looked much sober than he had the other day– but what was he even still doing here at Matt's house? There was no way that he'd stayed for _him._

James let Adam go with a smile. "I'm gonna tell Matt you're awake, okay? He was crying like a baby when he found out you passed out."

Matt? Crying like a baby over him?

He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought and nodded his head. "Okay. I'll go talk with him too after I get my things."

The omega turned to walk out the door, while Adam stayed to pick up the ice pack on the couch and his phone that he had left. He knew Shiro was still staring at him– but Adam made no move to pretend he was in the room.

"What were you guys talking about?" He heard him say, strained and uncertain, and he took a step closer.

Adam folded the blanket that he had been using, and he pursed his lips. He hadn't forgotten what the omega had said about him the night before.

"It was something private," he replied, and set the folded blanket down on the couch. He wasn't ready to get into another fight yet, but he could feel his anger simmering within.

"Oh," Shiro said, like he had expected something more out of the alpha. A beat passed before he said anything else. "Are... you feeling okay?"

"Just great, no thanks to your little friends," Adam shot back bitterly, and he set the pillow back to its regular position.

Shiro's scent changed into something more rancid, and his eyes widened at his comment. "I– I swear I didn't take any part in that, Adam."

He arched an eyebrow at the omega. "I didn't say you did." He clipped out, and that seemed to put an end to Shiro's worry.

It was a minute or two before he spoke up again, wringing his hands together in front of him. He knew that he had said something wrong, but like always, he never wanted to admit it.

"Um… so do you need help or anything? Matt, Katie and I were going to go eat breakfast together…If you want to come."

Bitterness welled up in Adam's chest, and he narrowed his eyes at him.

"I think I'm too dull to be joining you for something like _that_ , Shiro," he said coldly, and he reveled in the way Shiro's eyes turned into saucers, too frozen from shock to say anything else.

Since he didn't look like he wanted to apologize, he made for the door, and shut it closed behind him without a second glance. He wanted to be with his real friends.

xxx

Adam almost fell back with the way Matt jumped into his arms when he saw him that morning, his face flushed red and fat tears spilling down his cheeks like a waterfall. He blubbered about how sorry he was, and how he would never talk to those guys again, and Adam couldn't believe how emotional he was being because of him.

"Are you still drunk?!"

Matt sniffed, and he rubbed at his leaking nose. His arms around his neck were tight and Adam had to lean back with how close his face was. "N-no," he stuttered, "I was just – so scared, I'd lost you–" he whined, and blood rushed to Adam's face.

"You're embarrassing me, idiot," he said, but there was no heat to it. "You can let go of me now."

"No! I don't wanna," The alpha replied, and he buried his face in his shirt. There was probably gonna be a wet spot from his tears later.

"Let me _go, Matt!"_

He groaned as the older boy clung to him, and only attempted to ignore the stifled giggles coming from James and Keith across the room.


	4. Chapter 4

It must have been around 10pm when there was a knock on the door, and Keith paused in the middle of draping a blanket over Kosmo's sleepy form. Checking that the dog wasn't gonna awake anytime soon, he opened the door, and was met with Shiro, his broad shoulders slumped and producing an anxious scent that Keith was unfamiliar with.

"Shiro? Are you okay? It's so late…"

The omega dipped his head in shame, and he held Keith's gaze. "Can we talk?"

It sounded like it was important, so Keith stepped aside to let him in. "Of course. James is asleep upstairs though, so we have to be quiet."

"Thank you…"

Shiro sat down on the couch so Keith joined him, and Kosmo sensed the movement from his bed and woke up. He trotted to the two with a wagging tail, and propped his head up on the furniture to beg for pets.

Shiro let out a deep sigh as he clasped his hands in front of him, rubbing his thumb over his palm in a soothing manner. Keith had never seen the omega so stressed before– and it worried him. He looked like what he wanted to talk about was sensitive, so Keith remained silent, letting the other open up first. After a minute or so went by, Shiro finally drew his gaze up to meet his own.

"It's about Adam. I don't know if you've noticed or not but…. We kind of broke up a while ago."

Keith's eyebrows shot into his hairline, remembering how James had told him first."Oh…yeah."

"Well, for a while I was feeling fine but, lately I can't shake the feeling that I've done something wrong in breaking up with him. I just… I don't know how I feel. A part of me still wants to be with him."

The words were spoken so honestly, but Keith couldn't help but remember how he'd seen Shiro and Matt together at the Halloween party, touching each other casually and sharing drinks."But… weren't you going out with Matt now?" He asked quietly.

Shiro ran a hand through his black locks and down to his nape, expression contorting into something like embarrassment. "I… I _was_ just fooling around with him some– but it was never anything official," He rushed out, and Keith hummed in understanding.

It was surprising– that Shiro had ever been interested in Matt at all, as he was always so drawn to Adam instead. But he didn't voice it. What had happened between them?

Like he had been reading his thoughts, Shiro's scent worsened, and he buried his face into his hands. "I was so stupid, Keith. I don't know what to do."

But it was obvious, wasn't it?

"You should do what makes you happy, Shiro. If going back to Adam is gonna make that happen, then you should try." Personally, he would have chosen Matt over the stoic alpha but hey– love worked in mysterious ways.

Shiro groaned miserably, and he leaned against his side, but not so much so he wouldn't crush the alpha under the weight and muscle.

"I know I should! But it's not easy. I already screwed up so much– I was drunk and I said things that I shouldn't have. For months I was having some... irrational fears and I _thought_ it would be better to stay away. But… I never realized how much he actually needed me."

Grey eyes darkened, and Keith felt a pang in his chest at his expression. Shiro wasn't really one to mope about anything, so seeing him so sad about Adam made something in his heart twinge a little bit. He really cared a lot about the alpha.

"I was such a horrible boyfriend, Keith," he whined, and Keith put a warm hand on his shoulder.

He almost wished James were here talking to Shiro too– as he was better with comforting people, but he had to try either way for his friend. Keith nudged at Shiro to look at him, and he softened his voice.

"Look… I know Adam's… not really easy to talk to. Um. But if you really feel that way, I think you should try anyway."

Shiro shook his head sadly. "I already tried, and I've texted him many times, but he won't listen to me… I don't know how to make him stay."

Well, that wouldn't do at all. Keith gave Shiro a reassuring smile, as a brilliant thought entered his brain. "Just leave that to me."

He had a perfect plan.

xxx

Keith shoved more hot cheetos into his mouth as he changed the input on the TV, watching over James' shoulder as his fingers tapped away on his phone, clad in Keirh's red hoodie. The omega hadn't been particularly enthusiastic when he had told him his plan to get Adam and Shiro back together, but he _did_ say he wanted his friends to be happy, no matter what.

James pouted cutely as he looked down at the messaging app, thumbs hovering just over the keyboard, bright and glowing in the darkness of his room. "I just don't get why _I_ have to be the one to text Adam..."

Keith snuggled closer to him, getting comfortable in his too-small bed. "Cuz he always leaves me on read and replies with 'k'. He'll listen to you, Jamie," he explained, and munched on more of his hot cheetos.

And it was true– if there was anyone that Adam listened to, it was his omega.

But James hummed anyway, not completely convinced. "I guess. But I don't wanna _lie_ to him…"

Keith hooked his head over his mate's shoulder so he could see the texts, and he enjoyed how his own scent was mixed with the omega's. "It's not lying– it's for his own good, Jamie. You have to. And also leave a smiley face so it's not as suspicious."

"Okay…"

James wrote out the text to Adam, and Keith inspected it after he hit 'send'.

← _can you meet me by the lake tomorrow at 9? :)_

He smirked to himself. "It's perfect."

It wasn't five minutes later when his phone dinged with a new message from Adam.

→ _Okay. See you there._

Turning off his phone and setting it aside, James looked to him with puppy eyes. " _Now_ can we watch Harry Potter? I've been waiting all night."

Keith pulled his mate in, and he leaned his cheek against those chestnut strands.

"Sure, I love that little demigod boy. C'mere."

James drew his brows together in confusion. "Keith, that's not Harry Potter!"

It was cute how upset his boyfriend got over it, so Keith just smiled and nuzzled his side with a giggle. "Of course it is, Jamie. Let's watch the movie."

A small huff escaped those pink lips. "Still not Harry Potter…"

xx

Adam wrapped his coat around his shoulders, tightening the scarf snug at his neck. The October nights had been getting colder lately, and he couldn't help but wonder why James wanted to meet up so late by the edge of the woods. If it was Keith or Matt, he would have assumed it was some sort of dumb prank– but it must have been serious if it was from the omega.

Anyway, it didn't matter, because Adam was going to be there for him for whatever he needed.

He made his way to the lake where they'd agreed to meet, and Adam stared at the reflection of the moon on the water, appearing silver and blue in the night. This was where they'd spent many of Shiro's birthday parties– with water guns and picnics and scavenger hunt games that lasted until dusk. It seemed so long ago now, but the memories still brought a smile to his face. If only he would still have good times with Shiro nowadays…

A flicker of light caught his attention and Adam turned, watching as a pathway lit up with fairy lights not so far away. It was strange, but he followed it anyway, realizing this was probably where James was waiting for him.

The trail of warm lights led him to the gazebo near the forest, and Adam took in how it was decorated with fairy lights not just on the ground, but hanging from all around the tall structure. It was...almost whimsical, and he admitted it would have been romantic in the right situation.

Adam's breaths came out in puffs from the cold, and he gazed around for James, until a taller figure walked outside from the gazebo. Even in the darkness, he would have recognized those broad shoulders anywhere, and lines formed between his eyebrows as he did so.

"Shiro? What are you doing here?"

He was also dressed warmly, in a black jacket that hugged his strong chest and torso nicely, but Adam didn't let himself think about that, too confused as to what was going on. He was pretty sure he'd texted _James_ , and _not_ the other omega. Had Jamie just planned for this to be a big meet up and not for just the two of them?

"Adam," Shiro said, and he took a step closer to him. "You got James' message…"

 _Huh?_ Was this some kind of joke? Where _was_ the other omega? Was he still coming? Or maybe that wasn't it… and maybe...

"Did you _really_ tell James to text me for you? I can't believe this…" Adam said, his mouth curling into a frown. Shiro _seriously_ had to bring another person into their problems, just so the other could talk to him, or trick him, or whatever. But he didn't like it one bit.

Shiro's grey eyes widened, and he shook his head desperately. "No! I… it was all Keith's idea. I would have never told James to do such a thing… I didn't find out until ten minutes ago."

Oh. Well, that definitely sounded like something Keith would do. He slightly narrowed his eyes at the omega, still feeling more confused than ever. "Then what are _you_ doing out here…? And is James coming?"

"N...no," Shiro repeated again, and he ducked his head between his shoulders shyly. "I was just… hoping we could talk."

His tone was so hopeful and desperate, Adam didn't know what to make of it. What was Shiro doing? Why had he even come _at all?_

"Isn't Matt waiting for you somewhere?"

Shiro's face paled, and he rubbed at his arm with a pained expression. "Oh. Um. Matt and I… we aren't together. We only kissed two or three times, but I promise that was it."

Despite the affirmation, a twinge of jealousy shot through Adam's veins, and something deep in his heart ached. He folded his arms over his chest.

"I don't know why you're telling me this, Shiro…"

The omega furrowed his brows, and he bowed his head forward. "Adam. I just– I wanted to tell you how sorry I am about what I said at the party. I didn't mean it at all, and it was so dumb of me to open my mouth when I was drunk."

So he was here to apologize? Adam huffed out a weak self-deprecating laugh. It was sweet, but it's not like he was so hurt by it anyway

"Don't worry, a little jab at a party isn't going to make me cry, Shiro. It's fine."

But the omega straightened up, and he shook his head in disagreement. "No– it wasn't. It was still so wrong of me to say it. You're not dull, or anything like that. I'm really sorry. And… and I'm so sorry about not being there for you when you needed me. I– I got frightened, and I started focusing less on you and more on the person you became during the full moon."

Oh.

So he'd been right. Shiro _was_ afraid of him.

Adam clenched his jaw, as he let Shiro's words seep into his skin. He'd already known the truth for a while now, but hearing it confirmed out loud filled him with a crushing feeling and made his throat go tight. He absolutely hated it.

So he sighed softly, and he tucked his hands into the pockets of his coat as he looked up at Shiro.

"It's alright. I already pretty much knew you were becoming afraid of me, but at least you don't have to go through that anymore."

Or make any more excuses for his sake… He really _was_ a huge burden to the omega, wasn't he? He could tell just by his apology just how much his transformations had affected him, and it made his stomach churn unpleasantly, filling him with guilt.

Instead of the nod he had expected from the omega, his eyes lit up with a determined fire, and it made him freeze in place. "Adam– I still want to! I know I've been such a terrible boyfriend, but I still want to try again. And this time, I promise I'll try harder to be there for you. I'm so sorry I made you suffer alone."

Shiro turned back to the inside of the Gazebo, and pulled out a bouquet of pink roses and lilies for him to take. They were beautiful– and Adam's breath hitched when he saw them, the flowers wrapped in a delicate plastic and a red bow attached to the stems. He'd gotten these for _him…?_

Adam gingerly took them from the omega, and slowly brushed a thumb over one of the smooth petals.

This was everything that he had wanted from Shiro for the last few months– for him to show that he didn't stop caring about him, and to help him during his difficult nights. But then, why wasn't he feeling happy? As he spoke the guilt was brewing within him, because Shiro _was_ still afraid of him. And he'd been so harsh to the omega before...

Adam swallowed the lump in his throat, and he gazed up at the other through his brown eyelashes. "H...how can you give these to me, Shiro? I was… so _selfish._ I got angry with you even though you weren't comfortable with helping me at all. I was so unfair…"

The corners of Shiro's mouth curled downwards, and his expression softened. "I was even worse, Adam. I _did_ know how hard it was for you, and I chose to leave you alone. I know those won't make it up to you, but I wanted to give you something nice."

Adam gnawed at his bottom lip so it wouldn't tremble, and he took a deep breath as he looked at the flowers.

Shiro _was_ really sorry. And he still wanted to help, after all that they'd gone through, and even though he was afraid.

Those silver eyes begged for forgiveness, and it almost tore Adam's heart in two.

He walked up to the omega and with his free hand, wrapped it around his neck in a soft hug, and buried his face in the crook between his shoulder and head. "I'm really sorry too, Shiro. I always expected you to be there, but I should have known it was too overwhelming for you. It wasn't fair of me at all– and I'm sorry for getting angry at you. You don't have to help me if you really don't feel like it."

Two hands stronger than his own wrapped around the small of his back, and Adam loved the way Shiro's scent filled his nose with the smell of rain and the outdoors. It was a scent he'd missed over the past few months, as well as the feeling of his warm body against his own. He hoped he would somehow forgive him for all of his mistakes.

Shiro breathed deeply, and he pulled away an inch so he could look at him directly.

" I do want to help you, Adam. And to make things easier, we'll get all of our friends to help you during the full moon too, okay? I'll make sure you won't be alone."

It was said like a promise, and Adam resisted the urge to cry by blinking his tears away. His cheeks felt hot, and he was partly sure it was because of Shiro being in front of him. He leaned his head against the omega. "Thank you...Takashi."

He hoped it was okay to use the name again– but his doubts were immediately put to rest as Shiro let out a joyful trill, and he squeezed him tighter around his middle.

"No. Shiro– _wait!"_

But he picked him up anyway with a small spin, and buried his face in Adam's scent gland. Adam tightened his hands around his shoulders on instinct– although he knew very well that the other could lift him with ease and wouldn't let him fall. A deep blush crept up his face when Shiro finally put him down.

"You never tell me when you're gonna do that," Adam whined more than grumbled, and he looked away from Shiro's excited grin bashfully.

"You love it," He replied, and he didn't stop him when he nuzzled the side of his neck. The black tuft of hair tickled him, and he let out a soft laugh.

Yeah… he really did love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some Adashi goodness!! I really hated separating them at first but I knew I had to bring them back together quickly...  
> Hope you liked!


	5. Chapter 5

Needless to say, the genius plan that Keith had come up with had worked like a charm– if the way Shiro came by to his house the next day to hug him was anything to judge by. He thanked James for helping him pick out the right flowers, and told him how Adam had accepted his apology, and then some.

This was great news for Shiro– but even better news for him, because it meant that his planned camping trip was saved from becoming so awkward. Keith was planning on spending a lot of time with Jamie, so it worked in his favor that the two older boys were getting along.

He could hardly wait when he went up to Adam with his mate, and told him about the trip that he had planned. The older arched an eyebrow at him in curiosity when he heard it.

"Where are we going to camp?"

Wasn't it obvious? "The woods. My dad had a really good spot where he used to camp when he was a kid. It's gonna be great."

Adam didn't reply to that, but James glanced cautiously at him with a wince. "Keith… Are you sure that that's the best place to go?"

Sensing his worry, Adam smiled slightly at the younger omega. "It's fine. Not like I haven't been there dozens of times before. It'll be nice to make different memories while we're at it."

Keith smirked– because he knew he would want to go– and fished his phone out of his pocket to alert Shiro that Adam was coming.

They were going to have an amazing time.

xxx

At least, they had an amazing time until night rolled around the next day and they were settled in their tents.

Everything had gone smoothly until that point– they had had a nice hike from Keith's house all the way to their camping spot, cooked marshmallows over the fire, and freaked each other out with dumb ghost stories no one actually believed. But now he was stuck in the too-small tent, shifting and failing to fall asleep because he was too irritated that he had to share a tent with _Adam_ and not James.

He grumbled for what could have been the fourth time, and twisted on to his side on the cushiony sleeping bag, glancing at the other alpha next to him, on his back and hands clasped behind his nape. He smelled just as irritated, although he wasn't sure if it was because of the tent situation or because of when Keith had thrown that hot marshmallow at him not two hours ago.

Still, he huffed angrily and whined.

"This sucks. Y'know, when I said I wanted to go camping, I wanted to spend time with my boyfriend. Couldn't we have just switched? I thought you and Shiro were on good terms now."

Adam sighed tiredly, keeping his eyes closed as if he were trying to go to sleep too. "We are, but it's a new tent, Keith. Shiro didn't want you to knot James while you guys were alone."

Keith's eyes widened and he gaped at the other, scandalized. _What!?_ " _Knot James?_ That is– _that's the most ridiculous–_ I would _NEVER–_ I mean, you guys are disgusting, really. I would _never_ do that to Shiro…"

"Uh-huh…"

Keith bit his lip and his face turned hot. Okay– so MAYBE he would have gotten a little spicy with James in the tent. But he was only human, really! This was so unfair. Adam and Shiro probably would have done the same thing. Was it really such a crime!?

He sighed and pulled the covers of his sleeping bag off, feeling like his body was getting too hot. "Shiro and James are probably cuddling in their makeshift nest right now…"

"I'm not cuddling with you."

"I didn't say I _wanted_ to,"

"Then stop talking and go to sleep, Keith."

"I _can't_ , It's too hot!"

"That's only because you keep moving around so much. Just _lay down."_

Keithheld back his whine, and he rolled on to his back to stare up at the tent's ceiling. This felt… _way_ too closed in, or maybe that was because it was Adam next to him and not James. He could barely hear the crickets outside, instead only to Adam's soft breathing. It was... _intimate_.

He squirmed back into his covers, feeling very much awake. Something else was bugging him too, but he could quite place a finger on it. Maybe it was how despite the tent situation, he didn't like how Adam's scent was bitter and pungent, although he tried to subtly mask it. With the enclosed tent space, he could tell that something was clearly bothering him, and he was starting to think it was himself.

It shouldn't have bothered Keith– He used to not care what the other alpha thought about him at all, but over the years he guessed his heart had softened up a bit more. And god, he knew he was bad at talking about feelings, but something in the back of his head nagged him to say something, anything. Adam was clearly awake too, so he lowered his voice when he turned his head to speak to him.

"....Are you still mad about the marshmallow thing?"

Keith watched Adam's features very closely, and his eyebrows drew together slightly in what looked like confusion, but he still kept his eyes closed.

"What? No, Keith. I'm not. Go to sleep."

"Then are you mad about the tent thing?"

It was worth a shot, but his bitter scent didn't change at all. He tried again.

"Or that I stole the last pizza slice? I didn't know it was yours, I swear…"

Adam let out a soft scoff, and he creased his brows further.

"I'm not _mad_ at anything, Keith. I don't know what you're talking about."

Okay, now _THAT_ was bullshit– something was obviously going on in his head, and he was trying to keep it from him.

"You stink of _bitterness,_ Adam! It's like someone over cooked all the coffee at the coffee shop! Don't think I can't smell it, because I can."

Adam's eyes opened at that, like he'd been caught, but he instantly looked away to the side of the tent. "I don't… I'm _not_ mad, Keith. Just drop it, alright?"

Oh, no. He wasn't gonna pull that 'I'm not mad' bullshit, and Keith wasn't going to fall for it either.

"I _know_ you're trying to mask it, but I can still smell it. Why are you hiding it? _What's wrong?_ Just tell me. You smell _anxious_."

"I told you I'm _fine_ , Keith. Just go to sleep!"

Adam twisted away from him, but Keith just followed him, pushing himself up on his elbows. The alpha's scent only intensified, but he wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

" _Tell me_ , Adam. Come on. I _want_ to know. I won't be able to sleep if you _don't_ tell me."

Adam sighed frustratedly, and he tried to shut his eyes again to no avail, because Keith was hovering over him. He didn't expect for the other to finally snap.

"Why do you even care, Keith!? You never have any problem bothering me any other day of the week, so why do you care now?!"

Keith's mouth curled into a frown, and he stared intensely at the other alpha. He knew that tactic– trying to push others away when he was so close to getting him to open up, and he could see right through his empty words.

"I bother you because I know you can take it, Adam. You know that. Because you have thick skin, and you don't care about what others think of you. I'm asking now because I'm your friend, and I know that something is really bothering you. Just tell me so I can _help_ you."

He slowly watched Adam's angry facade crumble, and his brown eyes darted towards him in uncertainty. When he sighed deeply and turned around, Keith finally knew he got him.

"...I just. Being here in the woods, I guess… I guess it does make me a little anxious, if I'm honest," he said, and pushed himself up onto his elbows so he could face Keith properly.

Oh. 

Keith backed off a little to give him some room, and he softened his voice. "...Why didn't you say anything? To me or the others?" He asked , gaze leveled with the other. If this whole time he'd been uncomfortable, then–

"I guess I didn't want to ruin the trip for you guys. I'm just frightened, you know? Especially being in such a confined space… I don't want to wake up alone covered in bruises and blood..."

Keith pressed his lips together at how Adam averted his eyes, and he rubbed at his arm nervously. Adam had never opened up to him in this way before… Was this something that he often thought about?

"But… you're _not_ gonna wake up alone, Adam. Shiro is here, and so is James and myself. I'm sorry that I didn't think about how you were feeling about this whole camping thing..."

Keith dipped his head in shame, but Adam's scent seemed to relax some, which was a good sign. A hint of a smile appeared on his lips.

"I know that, and it's not your fault. I agreed to come, and I already made some better memories in these dumb woods, so thank you."

Wow… Keith was _still_ not used to Adam saying thank you at all, but the nagging feeling still remained at the back of his head. He still felt a little guilty...

"I just wish I could make things more comfortable for you somehow…"

But Adam's expression only softened a bit.

"It's fine, Keith. Talking helped. I'll get through the night."

But...maybe there _was_ something that could help. He smiled to himself.

"Wait– I've got it."

xxx

Keith unzipped James and Shiro's tent quietly, making sure to make as little noise as possible. He could hear soft snores coming from Shiro, and when he opened the front, he confirmed the two were asleep, wrapped up in their comfy blankets and James looking like an angel, even with his hair mussed in a way he loved.

Theomegas _had_ made a nest some point throughout the night– because it smelled so good and there were so many shirts and pillows surrounding the small space, and Keith was almost envious. But he wasn't here to cuddle, and instead he picked up one of the hoodies that Shiro had brought, just on the edge of the nest.

"Night, Jamie," he whispered as he zipped the tent up again, and walked back to his own.

Adam's eyes widened when he saw the piece of clothing, and he took it gratefully into his hands when he put it through the tent's fold.

"Thank you," He said, and the bitterness in his scent disappeared like it was magic. He looked at the thing with a soft smile, and Keith felt pride in his chest as he did, letting his own lips curl into a grin.

"You're welcome."

He was about to go inside too, and zip the tent back up, when a distant noise reached his ears, and Keith stopped his movements to listen.

It sounded like someone was coming.

_But this late at night?_

Adam looked to him with an unreadable expression. He could hear it too.

"Just stay here." 

He didn't want to stress Adam even further, so he gave him a nod, and pulled the zipper back up just in case there was trouble. He would take care of it. 

The footsteps were getting louder, and Keith turned on his heel as three figures appeared out of the dark trees.

It was three men– Keith could immediately tell they were alphas– and they were ambling towards the direction of their campsite. Their faces were just barely lit up in the dim moonlight.

Keith's attention was drawn to the way one of them was holding a baseball bat, and he creased his eyebrows at it, wondering why someone would need that in the woods. The man closest to him was wearing a strange smile, and his hair was long like his own, but unkempt. Keith could see a large scar over the top of his fogged eye. and it made his gut twist in an unpleasant way. He crossed his arms over his chest when they walked up to him.

"What do you want?" He demanded, making sure his voice was even and calm.

The one in front, possibly the leader, spoke up first. His voice was gruff and gritty, and he took a step forward when he did.

"Let's introduce ourselves first, shall we? My name is Sendak, and these are my friends. We were taking a stroll 'round these woods when we came across your cute little campsite. We didn't know anyone else was here at this late hour…"

Keith frowned, feeling unease build up in his stomach. Something about the way he talked sent red flags all around, but he had to find out what they were doing first.

"We were just about to sleep. What are _you_ guys doing here?"

Sendak curled his mouth into a grin, and his teeth were like razors, sharp and pointy and frightening. "Just making sure everyone is safe. We've been doing this for a long time now, and our services are greatly appreciated in this neighborhood. You see, we're hunting werewolves."

_Werewolves?_

Keith's blood ran cold, not quite believing what he was hearing. It took everything in his being to not react at the last words. They were fucking _werewolf hunters?_

_Fuck, this was really bad..._

He tamped down his growing nervousness, and he leveled his gaze with the alpha, trying to not think too much about Adam.

"That so?"

The alpha Sendak looked so proud of himself, as he took a knife from behind his back, flipping it in between his calloused fingers. The sharp blade glinted in the moonlight, but it only made Keith pale.

"That's right. We've hunted plenty of these bastards before, all across the area. There's been rumors that there's been one around here at night– they say that it's a man, and that he's extremely dangerous."

_Oh no…_

Sendak continued. "These freaks love to run and hide, which is better for us to take care of them and put them out of their misery. _You_ haven't seen any of them around here, have you?"

Keith clenched his jaw, and he forced himself to relax his tense muscles. Fuck. They were looking for _Adam._ He had to fucking relax.

"Can't say that I have," He said slowly, and eyed the blade in his hand. "Is that really necessary?"

Sendak paused at his question, and for a moment Keith thought he had fucked up.

But the strange smile returned, and he brought the knife up to admire it. "You like it? We like to kill them with a variety of weapons, just like this one, so it's painful for them every second that it's in their flesh. The bat is just for fun, of course."

_Fun?_ Keith felt bile rise at the back of his throat, but he didn't let his disgust show on his face. These fuckers _enjoyed_ hunting down people like Adam, and making them suffer until they died. It was fucking sick, and he was suddenly so glad that he had closed the zipper of the tent.

"I haven't seen any werewolves anywhere, but thanks for the heads up," he lied, hoping that that would make them go away.

But Sendak didn't respond right away, and took a deep breath for some reason, as if he had picked something up just at that moment. Keith momentarily panicked. Was he smelling him? Or Adam inside the tent?

Three long seconds passed before the tenseness in the air dissipated, and Sendak showed him his sharp teeth in a sick smile. "Okay. I'll have my boys watching out for you all, just in case one of them shows up. Have a nice night, friend."

_Friend._

Keith wanted to throw up.

He waited in front of the tent until the three alphas were out of sight and then a few minutes more, and Keith unzipped the tent when he was sure the coast was absolutely clear.

Adam was still awake– and by the expression on his face, he knew that he had heard every word.

"Keith – "

"It's gonna be okay, Adam. Those guys don't know who you are. You hear me? They _don't know._ We're not gonna let anything happen to you, and if we ever come across them again, we'll protect you, alright?"

"How do you know they didn't pick up my scent just now?"

Keith pursed his lips. "I don't. But like I said, I'm here for you and so is James and Shiro. Do you want me to go tell them?"

Adam shook his head. "No, let them sleep. We can tell them in the morning."

"Okay…" Keith settled into the sleeping bag again, as Adam lay back down. The coffee bean smell wasn't as bitter anymore, but there was still a hint of anxiety in it, and Keith couldn't blame him. It caused a sharp twinge in his chest.

"...I can stay up if you want, just to make sure nobody comes."

Adam's voice was small when he spoke. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Get some rest."

It took Adam a while for him to fall asleep with the help of Shiro's hoodie, but even then, Keith kept watch for the whole night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended on a not so happy note, but I knew I wanted Keith and Adam to be in the same tent together- it was just too glorious not to. Matt WAS gonna join their camping trip, but he would have had to be in James' and Shiro's tent and I don't think Keith or Adam would have allowed that lmao
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed!! Be ready for the whump that's coming...


	6. Chapter 6

The hike back to Keith's house had been particularly gloomy, but only because they were so concerned for their friend. There were _werewolf hunters_ out there, constantly searching for Adam, and they hadn't even realized until the night before. James didn't want to think about what would have happened if Keith hadn't planned the camping trip– they would have been blind to the danger Adam was in the entire time.

Because he stopped hiding it so much, he could tell the alpha was stressed about it for the first time, and it made the rest of them nervous. Why _wouldn't_ he be stressed? There were people out there that were trying to _kill_ him. It never failed to churn his stomach just thinking about it, so he tried not to.

He had headed to the shop to get more medical supplies for his friend, and he picked up some sweet treats on the way. Adam always liked the chocolate chip muffins he always brought him, so he bought three, just in case he got hungry later. He wrapped up the little baggie with his hand and paid for the goods, walking out of the bakery.

He wondered how Adam was holding up, and if Keith had already gone back to his house with Shiro. He reached into his pocket to get his phone, and sent him a text that he'd be there soon. All he needed to do was get some more bandages, and then he could go back to the–

The thought was caught off as a body pushed into his side on accident, and James gasped softly from the force. "Excuse me," he said automatically, and moved out of the way on the sidewalk.

What a jerk. The other guy didn't even say sorry– and for a second he thought they had done it on purpose. Whatever. He needed to go to the store, so he kept walking. What was that guy's problem anyway... 

"Hey!" An unfamiliar voice abruptly called out, and James paused in his musings.

"You dropped something!"

Not really thinking, he turned around to see what it was, but he didn't see anything on the pavement, so what…?

A hand suddenly clasped tightly over his mouth from behind and James yelped out shock, eyes widening as a second arm tightened over his front.

He would have stumbled back from the force, but the body on his back was firm, and bigger than him, and panic quickly settled into James' being as his phone fell to the ground as well as his bags.

He tried to cry out or scream but the hand on his jaw was like stone, and the harsh pressure had tears stinging in his eyes. No, no, no!

He barely had time to blink before he was being dragged back to a nearby alleyway, and James thrashed his feet on the ground to try and stop them to no avail. James' heart thrummed in his ears as he was manhandled by the stranger, and finally coming down from his initial panic, he stomped down as hard as he could on the man's foot.

His assaulter cried out in pain, and his grip weakened for a second– and James took advantage of it to squirm out of his hold.

He didn't get very far though because there were two more of them– and his back was slammed against the brick wall almost instantly, and James gasped from the painful impact, squeezing his eyes shut as they gripped his wrists and feet to the wall. _Why were they doing this!?_

A deep, sickly honeyed voice spoke in his ear, and James decided right there that he was way too close.

"Hmm...you smell familiar to me, little omega..."

The throbbing pain that shot through his back was dreadful, but James cracked his eyes open anyway to face his assaulter, and he was met with an acrid scent that made him sick to his stomach. The jagged scar over his blind eye made him shudder, but not as much as the razor sharp smile that he was given. _Familiar? What did this alpha want!?_

Anger swept over James like a tidal wave, and he glared up at the stranger with a venomous scowl. He attempted to squirm but the four hands on him were too strong– and they only pinned him back to the wall again. This alpha was _delusional_.

"I don't know what the _fuck_ you're talking about– get the _fuck_ _off_ of me!" He yelled, and didn't stop his wriggling against the wall.

The alpha grinned like the devil, seemingly amused at all his struggling, and he leaned in. "No, I have definitely smelled your sweet scent before, little one. Just can't put my finger on it…"

"Why don't you just let me the _fuck_ go, you asshole!? You're fucking _delusional!_ " 

The crack against his face was the loudest thing he'd ever heard, and James' head jerked to the side from the backhanded slap. The sting was like fire– and it brought more tears to his eyes, blurring the world around him as he grit his teeth.

He didn't get a chance to recover because the same hand lifted his head up, digging his fingers into his cheeks and what would later become a nasty bruise. James tried not to whimper or make any sounds, even though it hurt so much.

Those crazed eyes widened in recognition, and the alpha's same smile stretched from ear to ear, as if he hadn't just cruelly slapped him in the face.

"Oh… I've seen that scared face before. I've never thought we'd meet again, little omega. You grew up so nicely, didn't you?"

_Grew up??_ "W-What…?"

"It's a shame you never learned your fucking place."

He bit his lip when a harsh punch was delivered to his stomach, and he would have doubled over, if it weren't for the hands keeping him pinned. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth, and he could feel it dripping over his chin. He was too pained to talk, and he grunted when a large hand fisted itself in his hair to painfully bring his head back up.

"I'm glad to see you've finally learned how to stand up for yourself. But where's your fire now, little omega?"

That bastard.

James panted, and he licked the rest of the blood off his lip.

The alpha… the alpha knew him. He recognized him. And James jogged his memory for where'd he'd listened to that sickly sweet voice. And the scent… it was like he'd smelled it before…

As he studied his mannerisms, and the tone of his voice, it soon finally clicked.

The alpha from the corn maze, all those years ago.

"What do you want with me!?" He said, despite the throbbing pain on his lip and cheek.

The stranger shushed him in mock affection, and leaned forward to his face. "Let me explain. I talked to your alpha out in the woods the other day, and I picked up your sweet little scent. He said he didn't know anything about what I asked him, but I got suspicious. Good thing, too– because now I know why he didn't: He was hiding his little werewolf boyfriend from me, the bastard."

James felt his stomach sink in that moment, and his mouth went dry as he processed the information.

The stranger was the _werewolf hunter_ from last night.

This was _Sendak._

A cold dread settled in his gut, and James eyes' fixed on the knife that he pulled out from behind him. He thought _he_ was the werewolf– not Adam, because he'd noticed his scent on Keith. This was _really bad._

James gasped as Sendak grabbed his face again, and he shoved his head back into the brick wall behind him. He couldn't help but cry out in pain, and Sendak pulled his arm up to pin it to the wall, too, quickly folding back his sleeve up to his shoulder. James shivered, and his heart rate pulsed in his ears. _What was he going to do to him!?_ His chest heaved erratically with terror, and he could only watch as Sendak brought the blade up to his arm.

_"Wait, wait, stop! I'm not–"_

But the knife pierced his skin slowly, agonizingly, and James' arm trembled and shook as he tried to get away, repeatedly crying out for Sendak to stop. His hand clenched and unclenched, but the grip on his limb was tight, and they wouldn't let him go. He held back a scream as the blade went even deeper, and soon enough hot crimson blood was dripping out from the wound.

_"Stop! Please, please– I'm not a werewolf, I'm not! Please, I swear I'm not!!"_ He wailed, but no matter how much he thrashed or screamed they wouldn't let him go.

He wished he were anywhere else– back at Keith's house, or in a different store, but he could barely think about it as the metal entered his skin. His face felt hot and flushed, and he realized tears were running down his cheeks. He hated crying in front of them, and he hated to beg– but the pain was so bad, there was nothing else he could do.

"Please– I-I'm n-not a werewolf, l-let me go, please..." He cried, and it was like bliss when the dagger finally pulled away from his skin, leaving the area to bleed out in rivulets. 

He sniffed embarrassingly when Sendak looked back at his face, and James didn't have the energy to jerk back when a palm cupped the non-injured side of his face.

"You know, I'm starting to believe you actually aren't, little one. At this point your werewolf instincts would have kicked in because of the pain."

He sobbed softly in response, and a temporary relief washed over him as he agreed. He wanted the alpha to let him go back to his friends and just leave him alone, but something visceral in him told him that wasn't going to happen just yet.

"You're going to give me what I want, you hear me? And that's the name of the werewolf that you _do_ know."

James shook his head desperately, and he weakly tugged against the hands holding him. "I don't– I don't _know_ any werewolves, I _swear!_ I don't know what you're talking about…"

Even through all his pain and anxiety and fear, he knew he had to protect Adam.

Sendak shook his head, and he fisted a hand in his hair again. "You're a terrible liar, you know that?" James furrowed his brows in confusion, but then Sendak lifted the bag he had been holding before they'd attacked him. "For someone so healthy… you do carry a lot of _medical supplies_. You've been _helping_ them! Where the _fuck_ are they!?"

"I _swear, I don't know_ any!" James cried out.

Instead of the punch that he'd been expecting, the alpha tugged his head back, but more gently this time, so he could look at his face. His eyelashes were stuck together with tears, and his face burned with all his crying.

"I think you do. I can see it in your eyes…"

Sendak stared at him for a moment, and James sniffed as he stared back, feeling like he had been paralyzed from all his fear. No matter what, he couldn't force his eyes away, and he hoped to god that he didn't find whatever he was looking for. He had to protect his friends– he had to get out and tell them what was going on.

The silence between them stretched out until James felt like it must have been minutes, although in reality it was really seconds. When Sendak's eye glinted, and his sharp teeth showed in a malicious smile, James knew that he had lost.

"The alpha from the corn maze… It's him, isn't it?"

No.

No no no no no no no!

" _That's_ who your alpha was protecting. Well, I'll be making sure to pay him a little _visit."_

James' chest heaved with horror, and he couldn't believe that he had remembered. He wanted to scream, to say that it wasn't, but he the words died in his mouth, and his silence was all the answer that Sendak needed.

He wanted to cry again as the alpha lifted his chin with a forefinger and a thumb, and forced him to look at his ugly, devilish expression.

"If I'm honest, I'm glad you're not one of those freaks. It would have been a shame to ruin such a pretty face."

Hot tears ran down James' cheeks and he looked away, sobbing when the other two men let him fall to the ground at his command.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Sendak said, and they walked away, leaving him on the floor of the dirty alleyway.

There was a pool of blood on the ground from his wound, staining the side of his shirt with red, and he squeezed at his arm with a trembling hand. They had trashed what he had bought too– and his phone was nowhere in sight. Had they taken it to find Adam? He didn't want to think about it, he felt like he was going to throw up.

They figured out what Adam really was, and now he was in immense danger because of him. It was all his fault. He was so, _so_ sorry.

xxx

When James called him from the bakery's phone in a panic, yelling about how he had been shopping when Sendak suddenly showed up, he didn't want to believe it was true. How could he have been so stupid!? Letting James be alone when a literal band of psychos were on the loose, and hunting for their friend.

He had been wanting to pick James with his motorbike from his shopping and surprise him, but now he had been too late, and he hoped his injuries were minimal. He was so fucking worried.

"Just stay there! I'm already coming for you, Jamie. Just put pressure on your wound!" He cried out, and his knuckles went white on the bike's handles. He could hardly bear the way James was crying over the phone, almost too fast and incoherent for him to hear.

_"No, you have to go make sure Adam is okay!"_

"What? But– I'm already on the way!" Keith said, quirking an eyebrow at his mate.

_"Sendak knows, Keith! He- he figured it out, and he's gonna go after him! You have to go help him!"_

_What?_

Keith felt like a bucket of cold water was dropped over his head, and he stopped his bike immediately with a terrible screech. 

Oh no.

_Fuck!_

"Shiro doesn't know. I'm going to go back to the house. I'll tell Matt to pick you up, okay!"

_"Please, hurry!"_ James said, and it broke Keith's heart with how worried he sounded.

He turned his bike around, and headed back in the direction of where Adam was.

He'd get there in time before Sendak did.

He would.

He had to.

He had no choice.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam’s footsteps crunched over the fallen leaves, as he stopped in his tracks to look at what was left of their campsite from the day before.

At his request, they had pretty much bolted the second that the sky had turned light again, and they had left all of their supplies and the tents half-up in their hurry. Now the fire had been all but burnt out, and it left the place grey and smelling of ash.

Shiro was inside making them food, so he had taken the liberty to pack up and bring back what they had used. It wasn't much, just a couple of sleeping bags and the tents, but he would probably make it back just in time to eat.

He started by disassembling one of the tents, and rolled up the sleeping bag that he had used. When both of them were neat and rolled up, he turned to the second tent, and started to disassemble that. The ashes from the fire almost made him want to pinch his nose– it was so strong, but there was another smell bothering him that he couldn't quite decipher.

A snap behind him made him freeze as he rolled up the next sleeping bag, and he turned around to the woods to see what it was.

Nothing.

It was likely just an animal, so he went back to work, but then he stopped again when it happened again.

What the hell was it?

The second time he glanced up though, every muscle in his body tensed– because there was a man, standing not too far away and _looking_ at him.

What the _fuck?_

At this distance, he couldn't tell exactly who it was, but Adam got a very bad feeling that he didn't want to find out.

"What are you doing here?" He called out, standing his ground and slowly lowering the sleeping bag.

But the man didn't budge– only tilting his head lightly, and a deep, guttural laugh rumbled out of his mouth.

_Wait…_

"You don't recognize me? I guess you wouldn't, as you're seeing my face for the first time. But after all these years, you still look _exactly the same."_

That voice… it sounded clearer, different than when he had heard it before, but this couldn't possibly be _him…_

He ambled towards him, and Adam found his feet unable to move, feeling like a deer caught in the headlights as his brain struggled to catch up with his dire situation. And the man just kept talking.

"Did it hurt when the little wolf bit you? Did your little boyfriend cry when he found out what a disgusting creature you were? I don't blame him– I would have too. People like you are a fucking _disease."_

Adam swallowed down the rising fear in his throat, and he grit his teeth at the words spilling out of the other's mouth. This was so _fucked up._ He was in so much fucking trouble, and his chest felt like it was tightening up and threatening to choke him then and there.

This was the boy from that day.

This was _Sendak_.

"You know, when you threatened to call the cops on us all those years ago, I really wanted to bash your _fucking_ head in. I'm so glad now I have a better reason to kill you, after beating up your little omega friend."

_What?_ Was he still talking about James? He knew he shouldn't have, but he somehow found it in himself to speak up, and he narrowed his eyes.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about…?"

A crazed grin spread across Sendak's face, and he rubbed at his temple like he had clumsily forgotten. "Oh, right– you weren't there. Your little boyfriend that was out buying you medical supplies and shit? I slapped that little bitch in the fucking face when he tried to fight back against me. He wouldn't tell me who the real werewolf was, so I made him _bleed_ until he cried like a little girl on the street. That boy sure did love to beg..."

Adam stilled at the words, and slowly, white hot rage rushed into his veins, and he clenched his fists so hard that his nails cut into his skin.

No.

That couldn't be true.

Sendak already knew about James, so this was probably a way to piss him off. It couldn't be. James had gone out– but not specifically to go shopping. It _couldn't!_

His breath caught in his throat when Sendak took a few steps towards him, and Adam immediately stepped back so he wouldn't get closer.

"Get the _fuck_ away from me!!"

"Oh– feisty I see, just like the little omega had been. But he probably won't be after what I did to him," Sendak laughed, harsh and loud, and the sound made something deep in Adam snap with a burning rage.

"You son of a _bitch!"_

"How do you feel knowing you were the reason he's all fucked up now? I should have taken a picture when he was bleeding out on the ground…You never should have come for him that day in the corn maze."

Anger heated in his blood at that, and Adam felt like he was going to explode. This asshole had laid a finger on James, and it filled his vision with nothing but redredredredred.

He wasn't thinking when he took a step forward, and then another, and it was too little too late when he realized that had been his biggest mistake of all.

Instantly, an excruciating pain shot through his shin, and Adam let out a horrible scream when he felt sharp metal clamp around his leg like a vice. The pain was almost unbearable, and he wailed, as he squeezed his eyes shut and took in deep breaths.

_"Fuck!"_ He yelled, and he swore that his bone had been fractured under the spikes. Sendak had set up a bear trap– a fucking _bear trap_ for him– and Adam felt like he might pass out purely from shock.

But he couldn't– because if he did, he would be as good as dead, and he was still, somehow, breathing and on his feet. He squeezed his bad leg that was stuck in the trap, and he looked up to Sendak with searing hatred in his eyes.

_"I'm going to fucking kill you for that,"_ he said, much braver than he felt, but Sendak just looked to him with a sick, satisfied smile, curiousity glinting in his eyes.

"Your eyes are turning yellow, you know that?" He said, sadistic and deep in his throat.

Adam ignored him– he needed to call for help– or free himself in some way– but the blood was already gushing out of his leg, and he could feel it seeping down his pants and shoe. If Sendak didn't kill him while he had the chance, then the blood loss was certainly going to. _Fuck!_ When had he messed up so badly!? And where was Shiro!?

As he moved slightly, the pain only increased, and Adam had to bite at his tongue when he let out a small cry. Fuck. He was hopeless, wasn't he? Sendak was already looking at him like he had won, and the image only sent his heart racing a million miles an hour.

"It's a shame that the little omega can't see you like this. But don't worry. I'm sure he'll be happy when he finds out you were put out of your misery,"

The alpha unhooked a rope from his belt and he snapped it in both hands, making a loud, cracking noise that sent nausea rolling in Adam's stomach.

He barely had time to process it when the rope was tied into a loop, and less when it was thrown over his head like he was an animal.

The rope tightened painfully around his neck with a yank so hard Adam had to grab it with both hands, and he gasped as he tried not to choke. Sendak was bigger and stronger than him– and he was pulling on it harshly, he had to use his full body weight so he wouldn't be sent forward.

His heart was thrumming against his ribs, and Adam wished he could cry out for help, or just hope that somebody had heard him scream so they could come rescue him. He gasped again as the rope constricted his airways, and he pulled back with everything he had, feet feeling like stone against the ground.

_"F-fucking… bastard…"_ He grit out, and he seethed with rage when Sendak laughed like a maniac.

Fuck… his leg hurt so much– and he could hardly breathe– he didn't want to choke to death like this, alone in the woods like he had feared for so long since he was sixteen. He wouldn't. He wouldn't. He wouldn't.

He repeated it in his head like a mantra as if that would make it come true, and his hands burned painfully under the friction of the rope. He was already starting to feel like no oxygen was getting to his brain, he was so lightheaded, and he shut his eyes so he didn't have to look at his attacker.

He wouldn't die. He wouldn't. He…

A loud yell emanating from the left caught his attention, and Adam had just enough energy to look in the direction of the house.

It was Keith, with a fireman's axe in his hand, and a menacing look painting his features as he ran towards the two of them.

Time seemed to slow down when the blade was brought to the middle of the rope, and when it snapped in half Adam almost fell backwards from Sendak's tight grip. The only thing keeping him standing upright was the bear trap on his leg, and he cried out painfully when he slightly moved it.

The smell of rain and the outdoors filled his senses, and Adam looked up to see Shiro quickly rush to his side, kneeling so he could take a look at his wound.

_"Shiro…"_

"It's okay– we're going to get you out, just let me open this. Are you ready?"

Shiro didn't wait for him to respond when he pried open the strong jaws of the trap, and he screamed when the unbearable pain shot through his leg once more.

He almost toppled to the ground at that instant, but Adam found himself frozen, thinking that if he moved then maybe he would fall.

There was so much blood everywhere– it was an alarmingly bright red, and it was on the ground, and on his clothes, and Shiro's hands cupped his face so his attention was pulled away from it.

"I don't think you can walk, so I'm going to carry you, okay?"

The world around Adam spun a bit, but he nodded anyway, in too much pain to say any words. Shiro sounded nervous, but he wrapped a hand around his back and knees anyway, getting ready to lift him up.

_"No!!"_

A powerful force to his right prevented him though, and the three of them fell to the ground as Sendak knocked them all off balance. Keith had been fending him off while they got him out of the bear trap, but he was too fast, and somehow evaded Keith's axe.

Pain shot up Adam's injured leg when he hit the ground, and he wailed as Sendak grabbed onto his bloodied ankle, dragging him back and causing it to grind against the forest ground.

_"Get the_ _fuck off him!"_ He heard Keith shout, and immediately, the younger alpha was on Sendak in an attempt to pin him to the ground, the grip on his ankle loosened.

The larger alpha thrashed, but Keith was stronger than he looked, and Sendak pulled at the grass in manic desperation.

"I'm going to fucking kill you _and_ your little friends you werewolf _scum!!"_ Sendak snarled, and Shiro wasted no time in picking Adam up off the forest floor again, one hand behind his back and the other supporting his knees. They started heading back to the house where it was safe– Shiro also didn't want to listen to those horrible things.

Through his spinning vision and over Shiro's shoulder, he could barely see the smaller alpha fighting Sendak– and a deep worry bloomed in his chest as he did.

_"Keith…"_

What was going to happen to him? He wasn't _safe._ He couldn't beat Sendak all on his own…

Sendak squirmed under Keith's hold as he pulled out a knife from his belt, and that was the last thing he saw before there were too many trees, and Adam let his eyes close when they both finally disappeared from view.

xxx

Lemon.

That was the first thing he smelled when he woke up.

It was strong, and sweet, and somebody had clearly overdone it with the disinfectant. But he ignored that, in order to focus on the other aromas inside the room. 

Flowers. Fresh linen. Rain and the outdoors. Sugar. Citrus.

When he cracked open his eyes, the bright, white lights overhead made his head hurt, so he closed them again, letting himself get used to it. His hands dragged languidly along soft sheets, and he quickly realized he was in a bed. A hospital bed.

And as he opened his eyes again, taking a slow gander around the room, he realized that he was by himself. When had they brought him here?

Remembering the events from –what was it, hours ago? Days ago?– he shot up in his seat, to take a look at his leg. Thankfully, it didn't hurt as much anymore– the pain now a dull ache, but it was in a cast, as expected. He was just glad they didn't have to chop it off.

His eyes dragged back to the only colorful thing in the white room– flowers, plenty of them– along with some balloons and notes that were definitely from his friends.

_His friends..._

They had come for him, when Sendak had found him out in the woods. Were they okay? Was Shiro okay? Did they know he was awake –?

At that moment the door squeaked open, and his worries were put to rest as Shiro walked through the door, more roses and lilies in his hand and a big smile that told him he's been asleep for a long while.

"Shiro…"

He was immediately enveloped in his boyfriend's strong arms, and he buried his face in his soft shirt, feeling his heart pound steadily his chest with relief.

"You're okay, Adam. We're here. You're _safe._ Sendak can't hurt you anymore. _"_

Tears sprung to his eyes as he was held, so he closed them and focused on Shiro's calming scent.

More footsteps entered the room, and the rest of his friends started to file in, and he barely had time to blink before he was being pulled in by a full head of apricot-colored hair.

"Adam!" Matt wailed, and he already knew that his jerky breaths meant that he was sobbing. Ugh, this baby. "I'm so happy you're okay– don't _do_ that again, okay!!!"

He was so, so relieved to see him, and his words brought a small smile to Adam's face. "Don't worry, next time I'll make sure to _not_ get chased by a psycho alpha again, Matty."

Matt hiccuped, and he sniffed as he held him tighter around the shoulders, leaving him gasping for air.

Brown eyes travelled back to the door, where Keith and James were looking at him, a bandage on Keith's face and another around James' arm. The brunet's face looked slightly bruised, but the two looked equally happy to see that he was awake.

He didn't need to say anything for James to come running to hug him next, and Adam ran his fingers through those brown strands right away, thanking god that he was also okay. Sendak had _hurt him_ , but he was _fine,_ and he was _alive_. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he remembered how Sendak had said how he had made him suffer.

"James… I was so worried. Does your face hurt?"

He pulled back to check for any other injuries, but he only received a small, sad smile in return. Violet eyes shone with unshed tears.

"Not anymore, but _I_ was so worried about _you..._ I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help, Adam,"

James let out a soft, sobbing noise and he wrapped his hands around his back, and Adam squeezed the smaller boy tighter. He wasn't going to let him feel guilty again, and pulled back slightly to look at his face.

"You're here now, aren't you?"

James nodded shakily and Adam looked up at Keith with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Keith." _For saving me._

Keith didn't have to say 'you're welcome' for Adam to know that he was.

The mattress shifted when Matt got up from his place on the bed, and he walked towards Keith to pull him into their hug. But the alpha's features grew alarmed and he resisted against his friend. "Matt– _no!_ Too far!"

But he grumbled softly when Matt forced him into the bed anyway, and Shiro, James, and Matt hugged him tight, warm and comforting and smelling so good. He couldn't stop the way his face turned hot under all the attention.

"Ugh… you guys are squeezing me too tight," he complained, not really meaning it, and Matt only hugged him even tighter to his left, certainly trying to crush his ribs.

Shiro let out a watery chuckle, and he planted a kiss on the side of his face.

"I think you love it."

How the omega could always see right through him, he didn't know, but he smiled softly at his comment anyway. With his friends and boyfriend all next to him and safe from harm, he guessed 'love' was pretty close to what he was feeling.

"Yeah…I think I do."

xxx

The salt of the sea wafted through the air with a strong breeze, and Keith listened intently to the calming sound of waves crashing in the distance. He could feel sand between his toes and in his hair, and it was probably gonna be hard to wash out later, but it didn't matter to him– what mattered is that everyone was having a good time.

He looked down at the comforting weight on top of his chest, and he ran his fingers through soft locks filled with sand. James had practically fallen asleep on him the second that lunch was over, and with the help of the hammock's light rocking, he knew he wasn't gonna wake up anytime soon.

That is, unless the two mates not too far away would keep quiet for ten minutes!

He could hear Shiro, Matt and Adam complaining over which burger on the grill was the biggest and who would get to eat it, and he could hear whines from Kosmo nearby most certainly begging for food.

"Keith! Your dog is getting fur all over the plates!" Adam said, anger lacing his voice, but Keith rolled his eyes.

"Just give him a patty and he'll leave you alone!" He yelled back, but Adam and Shiro continued arguing like the old married couple they were. He couldn't believe it. It was just burgers! Hot dogs were way better anyway, and if Jamie were awake, he was certain he would agree too.

Not two seconds later, Matt was running across the beach with the stolen patties in his hand, and Kosmo chased after him with loud, happy barks, splashing sea water everywhere with every step that he took. Matt was lucky he was wearing a swimsuit.

In the distance, he could see Shiro and Adam throwing sand at each other like twelve year olds, and he giggled when they started chasing after Matt too.

Although he would never admit it to the other alpha– seeing Adam so loose and relaxed made him happy– and he couldn't remember the last time that he had seen him that way, if ever. Since Sendak's attack almost a year ago, the alpha had been completely shaken up, so they all thought it would be best if he spent his transformations _not_ in those awful woods anymore.

Even if it was safe with all the werewolf hunters in prison, they knew it was time for a change, and when Adam's leg was all healed up, they never went back there again.

So instead, he spent his transformations here now, in James' mother's beach house– far, far away from the forest and the people in their neighborhood. He had to admit, it was the best idea James had ever had– and everyone, including Kosmo, loved the beach house too. When the full moon would come around, it kept Adam safe, and protected from the rest of the world. But most importantly, it allowed for his friends to be there for him when he needed it, so he would never have to be alone again.

And he never was.


End file.
